The Black Witch
by You'll Be My Death
Summary: In a rather desperate need for a new lead to calm the Queen's frustration, the Undertaker was only too happy to point them a way. They, with the giggly Undertaker in the stroll, visited a rather innocent-looking store...


_**The Black Witch**_

_In a rather desperate need for a new lead to calm the Queen's frustration, the Undertaker was only too happy to point them a way. They, with the giggly Undertaker in the stroll, visited an innocent-looking store and were baffled of at who the owner was. "Hello! Welcome to the Black Lotus Magic store! What can I do for you today?"_

_Crossover: InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)_

_Pairings: major! Sebastian/Kagome/Undertaker, slight! Ciel/Kagome (All are mostly hints, really)_

_Warnings: Weridnesses, Possible OCCness, Original Characters (Just a few) and Possible Violence and Blood_

_Notes: Take place after the Jack the Ripper part, anime and manga doesn't matter. Not an AU on either side, although you really have to look _very_ closely. Many __**hints**__ are included in this oneshot so have fun! Rated M to be safe_

_Dedication to: Passionate Crow Rat, KibaSin, and ShadowFoxMoon._

_Thank you for all of your help! I know I still do make mistakes but give me time and more help, I'll be sure to be a lot better! Again, thank you! _

_**Oneshot!**

* * *

_

This is one case he would rather do without, to be honest, but it was an order from the Queen to solve it. This, without a doubt, was maddening the Queen quite a bit, because this, unfortunately, involved the kidnapped children and their dismembered bodies all over the magnificent city of London, England. The children were varied between the poor, the working, and the noble families but they definitely did shared one trait; they were rather very pretty for their age and most of them are, no, _were_ still only children. Most between the youthful ages of six to eleven. All of the deceased and kidnapped children's families had banded together. This was one of very few times that the rich had been very willingly to do so with the poor, and had an outcry and demanded that the Queen to do something about it.

She decided to send out Her watchdog so that the case could be quickly solved, and the mourning families' grief could be quelled. Most of them had found out about their dismembered child in a rather gruesome way. The body of their most beloved child was left on their doorstep, mocking them; only a week after their child was reported missing.

Every corpse had a large pentagram, drawn in blood, under their mutilated body. This connected them to the same person or group doing these crimes. Oddly enough, the bodies had been drain completely of blood, most likely having been bled out like a struck pig at some other location.

So perhaps the serial killer dabbled in witchcraft of some sort, maybe black magic?

So far, this had been happening over three months, and every week it always involved a missing child, and the torn body of last week's target had been dropped into their family's laps, so to speak. The grand total of this so far had been fifteen, now sixteen, as a detective of the Scotland Yard had rudely told the Earl before basically blowing him off.

This is why he was scowling as he was riding in his carriage, glaring at the today newspaper with the headliner screaming, ''The Devil Butcher Strike Again!'. The Earl decided to listen the stomping of the horses' hooves, in a vain attempt to err his anger. A thought came to him and spoke out to his butler, who was driving the horses outside on the carriage, "Sebastian, it's a good idea to go to the Undertaker. Perhaps he had something for us, seeing that he had tended to the burial of those children."

"Understood, young master." His butler had heard him over the hooves of the horse and immediately took them to where the undertaker would be.

* * *

They pulled up to the Undertaker's building, and the butler had made sure that the horses would not run off with the carriage. After helping the young Earl from the carriage, he closed the door. "Master Ciel, he might ask us to make him laugh again…"

Ciel sighed, "I know, but surely he'd know something."

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, let us hope that." Even someone such as him even had a hard time tracking down the killer or killers, which was rather frightening. What if those killers had some sort of knowledge of the devils existing? But seeing those pentagrams, who know what their goals are?

The butler opened the door for the youthful master, before going in himself. When they entered, they weren't surprised to see a certain giggling gray-haired undertaker in a coffin, trying to scare them again. "Hello, Earl Phantomhive!" His voice, graven and silly at the same time, erupted out, his glowing eyes, hidden under his messy fringe, sparking in a mischief.

Ciel sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his stupid antics, "We're here for the 'The Devil Butcher' case…" Once again, like the last time, the Undertaker had a finger on the boy master's lips, shutting him up, "Heheh…I already know why you're here…heheh…But despite that I already had prettied them up, I'm afraid there are not that much to go on." He seemed rather disappointed, regardless of his giggling and spinning around like he was high on sugar.

"What about the cuts they had? Can you tell what kind of the workmanship the killer had done on those?" Sebastian asked the gray-haired male, stopping him from spinning.

The Undertaker took on a somewhat serious look, a finger on his chin, "Well, all I can say is that they were rather rough so they're definitely amateurs, and we all know how many doctors out there compared to how many that are not. And there are too many even for a devil to figure out too." He looked at Sebastian with a silly grin on his scarred face before he resumed his giggling and spinning around.

"Great…There goes the last lead…" Ciel muttered out as he had turned around to leave the building with his butler.

The undertaker instantly froze before he lunged himself to the Earl of the Phantomhive, scaring the wits out of him, his arms around the child's neck, "Wait! Wait! I'm not done yet! Didn't the newspaper say something about the witchcraft, black magic, or whatever?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, so…?"

"Yeah, yeah…It'll be a good time to visit too!" The Undertaker seemed more giggly than usual, "Maybe _she_ would know something!" He unleashed Ciel from his grasp and started to spinning around again, but with a somewhat lightness in his steps.

"She…? Who?"

"Oh, oh! I need some money too. I _do_ need more supplies, after all." The Undertaker giggled out madly as he started to dig out in a shelf, looking for his cash. While he was looking for his currency, throwing out some…odd things Ciel and Sebastian weren't sure that they wanted to know what they really were, they heard him shouted out, "I do recommend bring some money while you are at it too! She ain't greedy but hey, she gotta make some living too, ya know!" After that, a loud squeal erupted from his lips when he found a bag of money, with layers of dust covering it, showing how long he hadn't used it. Although he was a nobleman like Ciel, he doesn't really like having money.

He was perfectly happy with where he was at.

Ciel raised another eyebrow at his antics and sighed, "Of course I have money…"

The boy was startled to see the Undertaker hovering over him, "Oh, that's good! Let's get going then!" He blew off the dusts on his money bag before pocketing it somewhere on his body. He took off to outside, not bothering to lock it, because he knew nobody really would steal from a building with dead bodies inside.

Ciel looked up to his butler questioningly and Sebastian just shrugged, unsure of what the heck was going on with the Undertaker. "Come on!" They heard him squealing from the outside and they complied.

* * *

Ciel warily looked at the Undertaker as he was pressing his face to the carriage window, giggling madly, from the opposite side of his seat. The boy arched an eyebrow when he heard yet another tiny squeal of excitement from him before he pulled his eyes away from him and looked out outside the a window as well. He glanced at the faces of the people on the sidewalk, listening to the hooves of the horses that were pulling the carriage they were in.

Every once in a while, the Undertaker would tell Sebastian in which direction they should go into only to go back to the window, giggling like a child on a sugar high. Whoever this woman was, the Undertaker certainly seemed to be ensnared with her quite a bit. He just hopes she wasn't as erratic as he was. He already had enough of that with many people he knows in his life.

Suddenly, the Undertaker shouted out, "Stop! We're here!" Without a second thought, just as the carriage had pulled to a stop, he opened the door and lunged out of it. The Undertaker didn't even bother to close it, as he had taken off into running toward a rather dark looking store. On the outside, the store certainly seemed innocent enough but through the windows, he can't see any light.

He then noticed the fancy black words etched on the glass and read them out loud, "Black Lotus Magic, huh? So wait, is this a magic store I've heard about?" Ciel then remember hearing about a rather popular store some time ago, that sold magic tricks and toys to children and adults alike. He had always wanted to go, to check it out to see if it's a worthy competition for his own, larger company, but hadn't a time to do so.

Rumor has it, that it has been getting less customers for quite some time after the case of 'The Devil Butcher' first appeared. The people, although they loved it, had decided to avoid it like a plague. Perhaps the owner of it may be a killer? Possibly. Whatever it is, he felt that it would be worth it to check it out.

"Kaggy-Birdy!" Sebastian and Ciel blinked as the butler helped the earl to step down from the carriage and watched as the undertaker had vanished into the darkness of the store. The door creaked loudly as it was closing on its' own. They sweated a little when they both heard a mad, cheerful giggling erupted from inside of the store. Ciel then gestured his butler to go in first, wary of what'll happen when he did. Sebastian seemed cautious but did as his master had asked him to do and disappeared into the store.

Ciel then followed him inside.

He almost bumped into his butler, when he realized that there was a small candlelight flickering on a tiny table across from him. Ciel looked around, surprised to see many white candles that littered the room. They glistened with life, as the fire danced on their wick.

The store, although still rather dark, was actually bright enough to be able to see the people's faces. So the earl looked up and blinked when he took notice of his butler's surprised face. "Sebastian?"

He then followed his line of sight and spotted the Undertaker squealing happily with a tall, slim woman, dressed in black. The woman smiled merrily at him, pulling down her large, worn-out witch hat. She ignored the fact that the decorated pointed end of it was getting the way of her right eye. "Mr. Undertaker! It had been a while!" The woman in black giggled out before taking a notice of his additional company, "And you brought me customers! "

Ciel and Sebastian weren't sure if that was good thing.

The woman, while she definitely looked like a witch, was unquestionably pretty and actually looked…normal, compared to the Undertaker. The only eye that was revealed to them at the moment, was a very appealing shade of dark blue. Sebastian amused at the fact it was similar to his own master's but then again, it wasn't rare to find that color in England. Her long hair was black, the color of raven feathers, and was left untamed. Her outfit was nothing more than a long, worn-out black robe with a white silk tie around her waist to hold it up.

Upon her neck, is what frightened the demonic butler, yet enticed him at the same time. He allowed a small smile to be upon on his lips, though he didn't have slightest interest in that large pink marble jewel. Sebastian seemed to be amused by the undertaker and the witch's antics.

Ciel, though…

"Heheh~ Do you have any…_puppet_ today? I seemed to be out!" The gray-haired male lend over on the glassed countertop with his clawed hands on them, his face a little too close to the woman for comfort, although she doesn't seem to mind. A large silly grin plastered on his scarred face, his concealed eyes glowing.

The woman laughed lightly, "Yes! Am I safe to guess you still favored life-sized ones?" She clasped her hands, they noticed to be similar to the Undertaker's, with long nails painted black.

"Eh-hem!" Out came an angry interruption from the Earl of the Phantomhive.

"Aw, Earl! You're no fun! I just wanted to hear more of my little Kaggy-Birdy's voice!" The Undertaker suddenly squealed in anger and started spinning around but the witch-like woman stopped him with a small hand on his arm and a sheepish smile.

"Exactly how is she going to help us with 'The Devil Butcher' case?" Ciel howled out, his immaturity of thirteen years old finally came out with his impatience from dealing with the childish Undertaker. Sebastian suddenly tried to calm him down; saying something along the lines of it not being the proper way of how nobility should act.

"Hey, don't insult Kaggy-Birdy!" The Undertaker wailed out, defending the woman from over the glassed counter. Ciel then recoiled and huffed, ignoring the pathetic whimpers from the Undertaker and soft giggling of the witch woman.

"Erm, sir…? You can ask nicely, you know, and I'll be happy to help you with however I can, in an exchange you buy something in this store, hm? Ah…That's right, I haven't greet you two, yet, did I?" The witch-woman then gave them her kindest smile as she bowed, "Hello! Welcome to the Black Lotus Magic store! How can I help you today?"

"And oh! My name is Kagome Higurashi, of course!"

She was rather nice enough to overlook Ciel's attitude, and he decided that it would be good if he asked for help. "…What do you know of it? The case of the Devil Butcher, I mean."

"Hm, there are a few that bothered me but… Silly! I told you I won't help you unless you buy something here! Heheh~!" She smiled minutely, although she did take on a troubled look. Ciel grunted out of frustration and gestured to Sebastian that he should buy something too, assuming that she won't tell anything if one of the two didn't get anything. The butler compiled and wondered about the store, seeking for something he might like. The boy master did the same.

The Undertaker was just squealing over Kagome and Ciel could swore he can see numerous pink hearts floating over the gray-haired male's head and was forced to wonder if there was another motive for him to come here with them. He glanced at the Undertaker, only to see him squealed loudly again over something the witch-woman had said and had glomped her over the counter. He rolled his eyes at his ridiculous frolics, hearing the weak laugh escaping the witch's mouth.

He was wary of everything in the store and he didn't know what half of them were and he was sure he didn't want to know. But of course, this is magic store, after all. He then spotted a rather uninteresting silver pocket watch on a shelf, difficult to see due to it being wedged between two thick, old books. Its' long shiny chain was dangling, the light from a candle was being reflected off.

Ciel then pulled it out and found a price tag on it. He was rather surprised at the number of zeros placed onto the paper. This price was something even a working class would have trouble affording, but to his great amount of wealth, it was nothing. He then shrugged, and decided to take it, since it looked normal enough. The boy then went over to the woman and handed her the pocket watch with a look of indifference and ignoring the Undertaker.

"Ah! You do have good taste, Earl Phantomhive." She smiled gently as she was whacking the old, stubborn cash register to get the price. He gave her the amount after she asked for the money. "Hm, do you want this in a bag or as it is?"

"I'll take it as it is, madam." He tipped his hat to her in respect, not realizing that Sebastian had disappeared somewhere in the store. "Okay then! Oh, yes, I should tell you what it was, no?"

Ciel sighed, "Its fine, madam. No need to exaggerate it. It's just a pocket watch."

Both the Undertaker and the Witch, as Ciel thought it would be her better name, stared at him stupidly. Suddenly, the male lunged at him and pulled up his face so it would be close to his own, "Kaggy-Birdy does **not** exaggerate! Her power is **real**!" The Undertaker howled at him, his long nails sinking in his skin in his cheek, thankfully, light enough so to avoid drawing blood.

"Eh-hem…It's fine, Mr. Undertaker. I had met plenty of skeptics in my lifetime. Don't worry about it." Kagome just laughed it off, scratching her cheek with a long black nail. "Oh, well, I'm sure little Earl will figure it out sooner or later. Oh but I'm not sure why you would be a skeptic out of everyone… Seeing you had a devil servant with you." She took on a thoughtful look, ignoring a hectic coughing from Ciel or that the Undertaker decided to point a finger to him and laughed.

"How do you…? Oh, forget it." He finally got himself under control. Ciel pocketed the watch and decided to see if Sebastian had found something so they can get this over with. But he didn't see hide nor hair of him, which is odd because he was taller than all of the shelves in this small store. "Where-?"

"Hm? Oh, your butler? He's over there, playing with my kitty cat." Kagome pointed in a direction on the far left. The boy grumbled and shook his head, sighing. He went over to where she said his butler would be, and let out a startled cry. "This is your kitty cat? This doesn't even come close!" Ciel fell on his bottom, pointed weakly at Sebastian with a large black Jaguar in a quiet dark corner.

Kagome blinked, "Heh, don't be like that. Azrael is a rather docile cat. Azrael, come to my side!" With a growl, the cat gracefully left the disappointed butler's arms to be in his owner's presence. He purred loudly when she had given him attention that he adored so much, scratching behind an ear. Ciel looked at the embarrassed butler with a wary look in his eyes as he stood up to help his master up from the ground.

"Hi, Azrael!" The Undertaker gleefully greeted the large cat. The Jaguar flicked its ear in response, before tipping his head towards him. The gray-haired male smiled.

"Did you find something?" Ciel asked Sebastian as he was dusting himself off.

The demonic butler nodded, "Of course, it's just a simple item but it might be a good time to get one anyway." He showed him a simple red silk-like square cloth, of at which the witch-like woman had briefly taken on a pained look in recognition of it. The undertaker doesn't seem to notice as he was all too interested into snuggling into her hair, his arms around her shoulders over the countertop. He was being very affectionate with her but then again, who know what the heck went through his head?

"Aa, aa, Mr. Undertaker, the customer…" She was gently pushing his body off from her. With a pout, he was happy to. Again, she told the butler the price and he doesn't seem to mind it, placing the cost with extra tips on the glass. She gathered them up as she was whacking the register, after shooting the devil butler a questioning look. The tip seemed to be too much, but if that doesn't bother him then she supposed she was okay with that.

She smiled again, "Well, a deal is a deal…Do you have some photos from the…scenes?" She didn't bother to see Ciel pulling out a small stack of the pictures as she had spun around and started to shift around in the book shelf behind her. The earl and the butler raised an eyebrow at what she was doing. The undertaker just smiled.

"Oh, there it is. Gah…" She grunted out with a rather large and heavy book in her arms. She was picking it up and carrying it with strained effort. The undertaker shot her a worried look, asking if he can help. She kindly refused as she dropped the book on the glassed countertop with a thud, heavy dust flew though the air, flinging off the book from the impact. She gave a cough waving her hand in front of her face to fan the particles away.

"Oh, dear, I forgot how long ago I last used this thing…" She coughed out weakly as she plucked out a picture, from Ciel's hands. The woman then flipped open the book with the photo in her other hand and started to pull her finger downward on a page, "Ah!" She stated out in a victory.

The witch then settled the photo on the very page and compared the pentagram from both the photo and the picture on the page. She frowned, "Yah, that might be a problem."

"Hm? How so?" Ciel was curious of what she was up to and had been watching her every move since she had pulled out the book.

"Ehm, well, it's obviously someone with knowledge of black magic but not enough. Apparently, they had been killing young, pretty children to get their blood as a sacrifice. Oi, do any of you know the exact time of their death? Or at least guess?" Kagome pondered, her eye no longer on the book but to the trios of male with a small frown on her lips. Her hand now was hovering over the book.

Ciel shrugged, "They said sometime at night. Is this time of the death significant?"

The Undertaker grinned, nodding for Kagome, "I reckoned it was between the midnight to the four in the morning, from what the bodies told me."

"Yes, it is. I have a reason to believe that they killed those poor little darlings at exactly 3:33 am. The time where the barrier between the netherworld had began to thin. Whoever was doing this was trying to summon someone or some_thing_ to this tiny world of ours." Her voice contained a serious edge to it, her azure eye darken. The Jaguar hissed out loudly. All of the candles quickly started to sputtered out for a few moments before they stopped and their flames had changed colors.

She narrowed her eye, "The candles…" Everyone was looking around at those candles, astonish plainly written on their faces, although the Undertaker had squealed in delight from how pretty the now black colors they were producing. "Someone was trying to curse this place again." The witch murmured, "I already had warded it off before, but it was enough to scare the customers off…But whoever was doing this to my store is definitely an amateur, no matter how much they had knowledge of this craft of magic."

She continued on, "There's something else too…Hold on." Kagome then went around the countertop, leaving Azrael there, and walked toward a large candle. She placed a hand over the black flame. The tiny flame quickly hissed loudly, grew larger against the hand that was trying to extinguish the life it held. She doesn't even flinch from the burn she may have received from the attack. Eventually, it gave up and changed colors back to normal. "Hmm…Another child, a little girl, will get kidnap soon. I suggest you get to her before it's too late." The witch pulled back her hand from the candle.

The Undertaker quickly went to her to inspect her petite hand and was relieved that it was okay.

"…" Ciel was too much surprised to say a word. That woman was definitely the real deal. Sebastian, however, seemed to be very amused and decided to take over where his young master couldn't. "I don't suppose you would know when, and the name of the girl?"

"Today, at midnight, and I do believe she is a commoner's child, Nina Marybeth Williams. Good luck finding her, darling~ If you find her, you just might find the butcher!" She winked at the pairs with the Undertaker cackling in the background. All of the candles immediately went out before sprung back to life with normal-colored flames. The swirling of the soft smoke gently passed Ciel, has Sebastian pushed open the door for them. "It's almost eleven, is it not? Surprising how fast the time can go~" She mused as she was walking back to her original position behind the countertop.

Ciel stood there, blinking before his smirking butler kindly pushed him out to the carriage. "Ah, Mr. Undertaker? Are you coming with us?" He called out as he guided his master into the couch and closing the door himself. He can clearly see the odd male into the darkness of the store with it still open.

He shook his head, "Nah, nah, I'll stay here with my Kaggy-Birdy!" Once again, he had glomped the witch with his arms around her waist over the countertop. The poor witch was chuckling weakly at his attack.

Sebastian bowed, "Understood. Thank you for all of your help, Miss Kagome." He climbed into the driver's seat and hailed the horses to move. Already, he seemed to know where they can go now.

"Neh, neh, Kaggy-Birdy…Are we going too? It had been so long since I had last seen you in action~!" The Undertaker squealed, now hugging himself and drooling in anticipation of what'll come.

The witch smiled at him, "Of course we are, you silly undertaker! Who do you think I am?" Her smile grew devilish, "I wasn't known as the Black Witch of the West for nothing!" The Undertaker then barked out in laughter. The door slowly closed. The candles flickered happily. The black Jaguar purred out darkly at his mistress's ominous attitude.

* * *

Ciel was bored and tired of waiting as he was sitting on the stairs, fingering his 'commoner' outfits. He looked up, searching for his butler but did not see him. Sebastian had taken over the roofs of the commoners' houses to have better view of the surroundings. Ciel was currently on the doorstep of little young Nina's family's neighbor, waiting for something to happen. It felt eerily similar to how he had to wait, only to find out his aunt was the one who had been killing these whores.

He took out his pocket watch; the very one he had bought from that weird witch earlier and he was forced to ponder on what's so special about it. He then clicked open it to see what time it was. He sighed.

It was 11:56 P.M. Four minutes away from hitting midnight. Thirty-four minutes has already past since he was waiting here. He clicked the watch closed, pocketing it back into his trouser. Ciel heard several noises from above and figured it was Sebastian who was prowling around on the rooftop; otherwise he would knock the intruders out ages ago.

_Creak! Creak!_

"Hm?" Ciel quickly looked into the direction of the sleeping little girl's home and see nothing. Both of them had tried to get in the house themselves, the human way, to see if it's possible to do so but surprisingly, it was lock up tight. It seemed like the Williams family had heard about the case as well and had locked up the house securely to make sure that their darling little girl is safe from harm. Good.

A minute passed and he heard those sound again.

_Creak! Creak!_

The young earl of the Phantomhive frowned. "Sebastian!" He hissed out quietly, knowing fully well that his butler can hear him from the rooftop, "Did you hear that?"

A soft noise creaking from above told him what he need to know. Yes, his butler had heard that too. "Go find it."

But it was too late. One of the windows blasted open and someone- some_thing_, flew out with a crying girl in their arms. "Eh!" He avoided the falling shards of the broken glass, then he hollered out at his butler, "Sebastian!" The man nodded and jumped down to the ground. After picking his master up, he gave chase after the person. That kidnapper was hopping on one roof to another, heedlessly of the crying girl, who was screaming loud enough to wake the dead.

But he was so ridiculously _fast_, that it was rather hard for Sebastian to catch up after him, or at least humanly possible. Suddenly, they both ran off the roofs and the person had then jumped down to the now grassed ground and took off in the field of the tall golden reeds.

Soon, he had disappeared from the view into the grasses. Ciel cursed and demanded his butler to do something to find _it_. Sebastian frowned, "I must admit that I am at loss. Never once in my life that I even lost the scent nor the trail of my prey…"

Suddenly, they heard a loud flapping from far above and they looked up. Their eyes widened seeing a huge crow hovering above them. "Yoo-hoo! Need a ride?" They spotted the Undertaker waving to them. Then they saw Kagome, the witch, patiently standing on the head, looking downward at them, amused.

"Hiya! Down, you!" She stomped on the head of the oversized black bird to get it on the ground, the long sharp heel of her shoe were digging deep into its' skull. When it didn't seem to response, she then hit it hard with her ebony staff. It had obeyed and landed on the ground, near the shell-shocked pair. It then folded its' wings and the head twisted to see them. They both realized how ugly it was, and how _dead_ it had looked. "Well, come on! I can only keep an eye on that guy so far!" The witch impatiently called out, patting Undertaker's head as if he were a child getting praise, who only seemed too happy to receive the attention, despite Azrael's glowering at him on the other side of his mistress.

"Ughhh…" Ciel gurgled, unsure of what to do before his butler quickly went on the bird, now realizing he was still in his arms. Ciel then protested to him to let him down, only to wish that he had taken it back. He had felt how _greasy_ the feathers were on his hands and immediately stood up. Ciel then nearly lost his balance and had stumbled into the Witch. She had only laughed before she ordered the crow to take flight and chase the _thing_.

The bird screeched out in a small protestation before unfolding the wings and took flight into the air. Ciel felt a little green and grasped Kagome's robe, to keep himself from falling onto the nasty feathers of the weird huge bird. He can feel everybody's amusement rolling off of them and flushed red a little bit.

"Ah…Is that the one you guys had been looking for?" The Undertaker pointed to the one running across the golden field, now speeding up due to the large bird hovering far above him.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes."

They no longer heard the screaming of the little girl and they all presumed that the person must have knocked her out. Suddenly, Kagome realized where the mysterious person was going, "Ahh, there's flat stone slab ahead of the north. It was an old religion thing from some hundreds of years ago…" She stated out thoughtfully, "I'm surprised anyone even know that it was still there."

As true as she had said, they all can see the large smooth stone, almost a size of a sporting field. There was a glaring red unfinished pentagram over something white on it. The chilling realization was that the red was the dried blood of the poor children. The witch had her face in her palm and murmured out, "Really? They were trying to summon _Him_? What pains…"

Ciel heard her clearly and cocked his head out of the suspicion to her, his hands tightened over the black cloth of her robe, "What is it? Tell me!" He demanded.

She looked back to the child master and sighed, "They were trying to summon something I had sealed years ago. Something that should never be brought back to this little world of yours, Earl Phantomhive." Kagome then looked away to the stone slab before stomping her boot on the skull of the crow, "Hiya! Down, you!" The annoyed bird screeched and obeyed, turning in a circle to land on the stone slab.

The bird folded its' wings and lowered itself down on the ground, "Ciel, go and confront him. Get this damned thing close. The Undertaker and I will be right with you, if this get too much for you and your butler." She gestured them to the hunching stranger. The poor girl was lying down on the stone behind him, now sleeping peacefully.

Ciel frowned, suspicious of what she was planning but compiled as he was weary of this case. Sebastian leapt to the surface from the crouching bird and helped Ciel down. They then went to the now hissing person. They took a closer look and realized then the person had bandages around their head and only opening was the eyes; the glittering red eyes.

"Tell me! Why do you do such a thing? To murdered those poor kids?" The child earl demanded when he stopped just a good few feet away from the person. The person growled callously at him, the bandaged hand grabbed the top hat that had hid a good portion of it's' head and tossed it away. Long greasy black hair fell in waves, the eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Tsk, that poor pathetic human…" Kagome had a bit of sympathy for that person. "He got himself possessed, it seemed." She mused, smiling minutely as her pet was purring and rubbing his head against her thigh. The creature wrapped his long, silky tail around her legs, out of affectionate. The Undertaker had hopped down to the ground, helping the witch off the now frozen bird.

Azrael had reluctantly let go of his mistress before jumping down himself. He then stood beside his dearest owner proudly.

"Possessed? One of your customers, maybe?" The Undertaker looked at Kagome curiously, his clawed hand lingering on her shoulder.

"I don't know." She was unsure of it, knowing fully well that some of her items she sometime sell had rules of their own so to avoid the catastrophes and mishaps. But sometime, the people are stupid and foolish. This is why she always warns them and made them rather expensive for even the nobles to get. The Undertaker knew this well and he often bought these such items for his amusement. Also to take them off his darling witch's hands so no one else would take them too.

"Tsk…" They then turned to watch the event unfolded between the Queen's Watchdogs and the Devil Butchers.

The stranger only gave them his throaty laughter, the hair seemed to come alive somewhat. Ciel then took note of how ugly the person's face seemed to be. The clothing he wore was much too odd for a murderer. In fact the person dressed like a nobleman.

"Master!" Sebastian then took him into his arms and bolted to the right. "Sebastian! What are you-?" The Phantomhive Earl gasped when he noticed that there was an earthy spike out of the ground where he once stood on. The spike then slowly went back into the ground, like a snake, and left behind a giant hole, carefully avoiding the dried blood of the pentagram. "…?" Ciel was too surprised to even speak.

"Hmm, this may be worse than I thought." Kagome frowned. She then looked up to the Undertaker's smiling face as he was watching the whole thing, "Well, let us see how they handle this one, hmm?" She doesn't seem to mind that the Undertaker still had his hand on her shoulder.

She then turned back to them, eyeing their entire movements.

Sebastian's red stained cinnamon eyes narrowed at the neatly-dressed killer in suspicion, uncertain of the next move he would make. He just kept on laughing that disgusting laugh; the greasy hair then moved to the ground and slithered through the cracks of the stone. That was then the butler had realized that's how he had been manipulating the ground.

His lips thinned, sorely wishing he had something sharp with him.

The witch blinked, "Ahh, Mr. Butler must've figured it out…Hmm, I don't supposed he would be against some form of help." She then pulled out a sheathed dagger out of the Undertaker's sash, causing him to squeaked a little at where the item had came from but doesn't bother asking. She was magic, after all. "Mr. Butler! Look in your coat pocket!"

Sebastian then looked at the woman cynically before reaching a hand into the said pocket. He then blinked astonished when he felt something like a large knife and pulled out an unsheathed dagger. The devilish butler then looked back to the witch and heard her calling out, "Would that help?"

"Yes! Thank you, Miss Kagome." She just waved it off. He smirked when he noticed the Undertaker seemed a bit jealous to have the witch's attention on another man. He would torment him with that later on. He put back the dagger back into his coat pocket.

Sebastian then set down his young master, "Master Ciel, let me handle this, alright? I'll secure him but I won't kill him, I promise." He smiled when he saw that Ciel seemed to agree with that. He then gestured him to go and stay with the Witch for a bit. The Earl had obeyed and ran to them for safety.

Sebastian then dodged the spear that had suddenly torn through the ground to get to him. He then ran after the stranger, avoiding the spikes that had followed after him. He then pulled out the dagger from his pocket as he finally had skidded around the butcher and grabbed the handful of the hair. The butler nearly let out a shudder at the nasty texture, despite the fact that he was wearing his gloves, but quickly cut the hair off rather roughly. He knew he had missed a few but it would be effective into lessen those spears.

The butcher hissed out, using what left of his hairs to pierce through the butler's left shoulder. Sebastian cried out from the surprise attack and hissed out when he felt that it had left behind a hole when the locks had pulled out. His blood fell onto the dried blood of the pentagram. The butcher then cried out, realizing that it would mess up all of his hard work using only the children's blood to make the pentagram.

The witch had frown when she saw that, hoping it wouldn't active with the devil's blood on it but then again...-

Sebastian slashed out of what's left of that hair and spotted some kind of the red marble right into the skin between the collarbones. The person's shirt had parted and the bandages had loosened just enough for him to see it clearly. He suddenly realized that is what had been giving the butcher all of those inhuman powers.

Without the power to impale into the butler's body from the ground, he could do nothing and cannot stop him from grasping the blood-colored jewel. He cried out when the butler's fingers dug into the skin, drawing blood, to fist around the mineral. The butcher then howled out in pain when Sebastian had ripped it out from the flesh. He then fell onto the ground, the blood oozing out from the hole the butler had so _thoughtfully_ given him.

Sebastian frowned, glancing at the odd mineral in his hand. He can feel power from it. "Is he…?" Ciel whispered out, unsure of what had taken place between his butler and the murderer of sixteen children. The witch, standing next to him, shook her head and then walked toward the butler with her tamed large cat beside her. The Undertaker followed. The master then hesitantly ran after the witch to catch up to her.

"Mr. Butler, let me see." Kagome gestured to Sebastian to let her see what was in his hand. She then sighed, "Oh, dear, this is…" Immediately, she crouched and peeled away the bandages on the butcher's face. She sighed at the identity.

The others blinked in a surprise, all of them were fooled. It was a woman, a young beautiful woman with her now cropped, ugly hair sprawling out on the stone. The woman cried, her tears gleaming with life. "Miss Danette, what did you have to say about yourself now?" Kagome frowned angrily at her.

The young master then gave the witch an angry glance and was about to say something but his butler stopped him. He then realized that he needs to hear the full story. The woman sobbed out, her voice weak, "I'm so, so sorry…I should have listen to you and go to you like you told me to but it was so pretty…So, so beautiful, it must be worn on my skin…"

"Shut it!" The woman seemed to have recoiled at the harsh tone of the witch's voice, "I warned you! Now you had gone and destroyed the life of sixteen beautiful children to just to wear this ugly jewel!"

Danette allowed a whimper to escape her red-stained lips before trying to explain herself, "I didn't want to! But there's this voice…and I don't know what had happened… Something just took control of me…It wasn't until now that I'm back to myself and remembered what I had done…" She breaks into a hectic sob, her body immobile due to the pain the butler had given to her.

"Can you be anymore pathetic?" The witch sighed, "It's too bad I can't destroy this damned thing." She grasped it hard before putting in her robe, ignoring the protest from Ciel that it was evidence. He then shut up, realizing that nobody would believe him that a marble had taken control of a human being, and got embarrassed. "Tsk, I'm afraid this may be my fault, after all. My sincerest apologies."

Kagome stood up and took several steps away from the crying woman, tipping her staff to her, "You see, Miss Danette of the Richter family, was one of my regular customers at my shop. She was always interested in magic, not just the bad kind, of course. One day she saw something that had caught her eyes and insisted she have it. I did tell her that it wasn't for sale, of course. But…she, being a little clever twit she was, told me that she knew I was having a bit financial issue and said that she'll help with it…

"I…caved in. But I warned her that it must never be worn onto the skin, lest something horrible would happen." Then she tapped her staff onto her head so to hit herself, her face frowned, "Please forgive me. I should have never sold her _that_ thing." Instantly, she kneeled to Ciel, "I don't know what I can do to make up for it and I can't bring back those poor children. That would be go against the law of the nature…"

Ciel was silent, looking away angrily. She was focusing solely on the Watchdog of the Queen's so she didn't pay any attention to the Undertaker who was sniffling at her tale and Sebastian who seemed to be understanding. "Hm…" The witch sighed and stood up, walking over to the sleeping girl who had been forgotten in all of the excitement, gathering her up into her arms. She didn't give the poor Danette a single glance when she went back, "I supposed I can start with getting this little darling back home. And-"

"-!" She looked back and realized that Danette had been bleeding on the uncompleted part of the pentagram. "**Get out of here now!**" She thrust the sleeping girl into the Undertaker's arms and pushed him toward the bird. "The circle-!" Danette was unmarried and the witch can feel her purity radiating off from her person so her blood would be suited to complete the pentagram.

She's the seventeenth and the number seventeen was one of the many numbers of the Devil and all things evil. The Black Witch of the West knew that all too well and with the devil butler's blood on it, she was able to finish her last thought.

_-It just might make it stronger…_

The blood from Danette had reached the edge and finally closed the large circle. The circle of the evil glowed brightly from the blood and Kagome cursed. She then used her magic to push the males to the bird. The bird had started moving again and had used its' huge beak to pick the males up by their clothes and turned its' head to dropped them on the back. The crow screeched and took off in a flight, away from the pentagram and the stone slab.

"Azrael! Get the wench out of here!" She hollered at her longtime pet. The Jaguar growled in a reply and took off in a run to pick Danette up. But he was too late and was forced to turn tail and jumped off the stone slab to avoid _something_ from crushing him. The glow from the pentagram had soon transformed into a giant shadow-like spider and one of its' many legs had crushed the poor woman and killed her. "Damn!"

"Azrael!" She called out again. The black Jaguar roared and knew what he was supposed to do. He then jumped into the midair and dissolved into shadow. The shadow then landed next to its' mistress, already tripled in size. Kagome then hopped on the back of the shadow creature and it took off into the air.

It bounded onto the thin air to go higher as it was encircling the enlarging spider creature. "Dammit! Ugh, Naraku, will you ever stop being a pain in my ass?" She hissed out quietly, tugging her pet's now pointed ear to swerve away from a bladed leg. "Fine, I'll take you on!" The glass orb on the top of her staff glowed green, threatening. Her other eye, the one that had been hidden until now, glowed the same color as well.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Ciel had to admitted, mostly to himself, that it was very ugly, very _huge_ beast. Or whatever the hell it was.

"Aw, aw! I wanna see up close! Kaggy-Birdy was so mean!" The Undertaker wailed. Immature and brat he may be, he knew enough to not dance around with the little girl in his arms. Amazingly, the little girl hadn't woken with all the rackets that had been going on. He pouted childishly and decided to crouch onto the body of the crow, careful with the girl in his arms.

"Hmm…Mr. Undertaker, surely this woman wasn't who I think she was." Sebastian turned away from the scene to the gray-haired male, a trouble look on his handsome face.

He looked up to the standing butler, "Hm? Oh! Kaggy-Birdy is the Black Witch of the West, if that was you're thinking. And she's also the guardian of the ancient Wishing Jewel too! Amazing, isn't she?" The Undertaker now had a wistful look on his face.

The butler of the Phantomhive blanched, "She's! I knew she was that very guardian of that jewel, I saw that thing on her neck as well, but never once had I thought that the Black Witch and the guardian was the same person!"

Ciel looked back at the two older males questioningly from his knees, making sure to avoid putting his hands on the oily feathers, "What the bloody hell were you two talking about?" If he was anyone else, he'd thought them crazy. But what he had went through with the butler he had summoned from the Hell, he knew not to.

"Ah, my apologies, young master. The Black Witch of the West and the Guardian of the ancient Wishing Jewel were very famous where I come from. The Black Witch of the West, she was known for being spiteful to those that had deserved it and very kind to those who need it. Once, she had casted a spell that had wiped out an entire country because the people were trying to use magic for a selfish reason.

The Guardian was known for protecting a jewel that was created with four souls, half of them were good and kind, the other half were evil and bloodthirsty. She had protected it from those who were selfish and power-hungry. Basically, both of them were an epic tale in my world, much like your Homer's Odyssey." Sebastian was kind enough to explain to his master.

The crow then screeched out loudly, in a warning that now there were something that was going to attack them. The bird was forced to plunge to avoid a spear-like piece. "Yikes! Now it's attacking us!" The Undertaker squeaked out, hugging the still-sleeping little girl. The bird squawked, now trying to find a place to land safely and far away from the growing beast.

"Master!"

Ciel's eye widened at the sight of the spear aiming for him and closed his eye, knowing that even his butler can't save him in time, awaiting his death. "Eh!" The pointed end of it certainly did go into him but something had stopped it. "Master?" He heard Sebastian let out a nervous sigh of the relief and he opened his eye. He saw that the spear had broken and fallen off, vanished. Ciel then groped at where he'd thought he had gotten pierced, close to his heart and found the very pocket watch he had gotten from the witch.

"What the hell?" Ciel saw that his pocket watch had been dented in from the force the spear. He knew for a certainty that it had saved him. But…how the hell it had gotten to his heart? He thought he had put it in his trousers' pocket!

…The witch must've saved him and remembered that Kagome had tried to explain it to him about it. But he had stubbornly refused to hear it. What was it anyway? Now he was curious. He'd need to remember to ask the witch about it, if she had made it out somehow.

"Master Ciel? Are you alright?" His butler had to ask him, noting that he had been staring at that watch for a minute or two now. They were safe now. There were no longer spears coming after them. He figured that the witch must've stop whatever it was.

"Ah…I'm okay, thanks to this." Ciel murmured out, waving it around a little. "I'm glad that I had brought this one…I would like to thank Miss Kagome if I can…Properly, at least." He seemed to have gotten over the fact that Kagome had somewhat had some fault in the Devil Butcher case.

"Ah, that's good of you to do so, Master Ciel." Sebastian nodded in an agreement. He remained standing on the bird, to keep an eye of what was going on and to make sure that nobody had seen them. "Right now, don't worry about the witch. We just need to make sure that the little miss had gotten home safely and to tell the Queen that we had solved the case."

"That's fine." He murmured out quietly, nodding as his eye still lingering on the dented pocket watch. Both of the dark-haired males ignored the Undertaker's antics, knowing that he was worried about the Witch.

The bird eventually landed on the border of the city of London and allowed the males to get off. They walked into the city and the boy couldn't resist looking behind. He frowned when he saw that the bird had returned to the regular size of a normal crow and was sprawled out on the ground, dead.

He hoped that wasn't a bad sign.

* * *

A week passed and everything seemed to have returned back to normal. The Queen was obviously happy that the spree killing of the children had stopped, although she was rather disappointed at the fact that the murderer had killed himself. The master and his butler had omitted some facts from the report. The little girl, Nina, had gotten home safe and she couldn't remember what had happen to her, much at the relief of her family.

Danette of the Richter family had gone missing for quite some time. She hadn't returned and so, Ciel and Sebastian had figured that she was ashamed of her actions that she had chosen to disappear.

The Undertaker, of course, had run off, wanting have nothing to do with the Queen. He was never a big fan of her to start with, anyway. But they both knew that the Undertaker was very worried about the witch. To say that they weren't worrying about her welfare as well, would be a lie.

Ciel sighed in his carriage, fingering the chain of the pocket watch. Sebastian had fixed the watch for him so it looked like it was brand new again. "Hmm…" He listened to the hooves of the horses and found it to be rather relaxing, or at least to pull himself away from his earlier chaotic thoughts.

The horses stopped abruptly and Sebastian had stepped down from the driver's seat to open the passenger's seat, "Here we are, young master." He smiled gently.

Ciel nodded dully as he accepted his hand to get himself down. They then stood in front of the store of 'Black Lotus Magic'. Ciel then looked up to his taller butler, "Do you think she's still here?"

"Let us find out, hm?" They walked to the door and Sebastian found it to be open, "Ah…It's open…" He allowed his master to go in first, before going in himself.

At first, they didn't see anyone. The candles were lit, like the last time, but they still didn't see anyone. They frowned.

_Rattle! Rattle! …Clash!_

"Ow! Okay, that hurts!" They blinked when they saw a familiar hand rising from behind the counter before slamming the palm onto the glass. The voice moaned as another hand followed. Then the voice muttered something about the stupid deliveries or whatnot as the familiar face popped up. The blue eye blinked at the sight that had greeted her. "Eh? Oh!" She immediately pulled her body up.

She coughed and dusted her robe before bowing, "Welcome to the Black Lotus Magic store! I'm Kagome Higurashi. How can I help you today?"

"You're one silly little witch, did you know that?" Ciel muttered out, sighing in relief at the knowledge that Kagome was still alive. His devil butler let out a chuckle. The witch huffed. They then watched Azrael's head too popped up from behind the counter.

"…What happened back there last week?" Ciel asked her.

Kagome blinked at his question for a few moments before realizing what he was asking for, "Oh! I sealed the bastard again, of course. Took me a while but yeah, no need to worry about it." She smiled, waving it off. The boy narrowed his eye on her.

If she chose to be stubborn then fine, he'll be stubborn too! "Okay then what exactly was it?"

"…You are not gotta let this up, aren't you?"

"No."

"…" Few awkward moments passed before Kagome sighed, "Fine. That was Naraku, the Hell Spider. One of my old enemies, if you can call him that. Someone like him can't stay dead so that's why I have to seal him. It's a long tale, my little friend." Again, she waved it off, "I don't feel like telling the three days-long story."

Ciel was peeved that she called him a 'little friend', but quickly got over it. "…" He'd ask about it later, "Anyway, I'm here for the pocket watch… Can you tell me what it was?" He handed her the watch.

"Ah so now you're curious." The Witch chuckled, taking it so to inspect it, "This only works once, as you see. This little thing here allowed you to cheat death…once. And apparently, it had already saved you, heh. The magic is all gone now. But you can use it as a good luck charm.

Good luck only come to those that think they're lucky and I'm sure that you'd think of how close you had came to your death and how fortunate you were. Take a good care of it though." She smiled as she handed the item back to Ciel. He nodded and took it back.

"…I don't suppose you'd have a book, based on the tales of the Black Witch of the West and the Guardian of the Wishing Jewel then…" He looked up to the blinking woman. She scratched her cheek.

"Ehh, you know about that already? Heh, well, let me look for them. Hold on." She started to shifted books around in the shelf behind her and pulled out two of them. "Ah! You got lucky! I still have them! But they weren't exactly for sale…I supposed it's about time that they get read for once. Umm, offer your prices!" Kagome then struggled with two books and dumped them on the countertop. Although they weren't that big individually, together, they were rather heavy and taking its' toll on Kagome's weak upper strength.

Ciel cocked his head for a bit and went on ahead to named his offer. She happily agreed and exchanged the books for the money he had given her. "Where's Sebastian?" He then realized that his butler was gone again.

"Oh, he was playing with my kitty cat again." She pointed into the direction and Ciel narrowed his eye to see Sebastian contentedly cuddling with Azrael who was only too happy to be on the receiving end of the attention. He then rolled his eye at Sebastian's antics.

"Sebastian!" With a flushed face, his butler was at his side. "Hm, don't you have something to say to Miss Kagome?" He glanced up at Sebastian's face. The butler blinked, not remembering anything of what he was supposed to say or do. Then he felt the presence of a certain person and smiled, remembering his earlier intention.

He grabbed the Witch's chin and kissed her right on her soft lips. Kagome blushed heavily and still hadn't let go. Ciel then threw a hissy-fit; it wasn't what he wants his butler to do at all! A girlish scream had erupted from somewhere in the store and suddenly there was the Undertaker pushing Sebastian's face away from the Witch. His scarred face seemed teary, despite nobody really can see his eyes and had an angry pout on his lips.

The butler let out a wicked laugh, regardless of the clawed hand still on his face. "You are a bastard!" The Undertaker whined, "**My** Kaggy-Birdy! Why did you do that? You, you, you kiss-stealer!" He let go of the devil's face and had glomped Kagome from around her waist. He then snuggled his head deeply on her belly with the angry pout still on his lips.

Poor Kagome was baffled of at what was going on here. First the butler had kissed her and then the undertaker had appeared of nowhere to 'attack' him and to separate them, only to snuggle with her. And there's Ciel throwing a hissy-fit…What the heck?

"Ahh…" She didn't get a chance to say anything as the Undertaker, too, stole her lips. Her face, if that was even humanly possible, had turned in an even darker shade of red. The Undertaker then let go of her lips and went back to his snuggling, glaring at Sebastian as doing so.

"Uhhh…" She eyed the Jaguar who was rolling around the ground out of the amusement, giving off several snorts and growls, obviously laughing at her expense. Well, at least her shop had gotten more interesting now…

~Owari

* * *

Yay! I got this done! _Woot_-!

Thank you, _Passionate Crow Rat_, _KibaSin_, and _ShadowFoxMoon_! I promise to get better in time! Thank you and I love all of ya a bunch!

Anyway, **this is just an oneshot and it won't be continued**. I got enough on my hands as it is. I just wrote this one so to get rid of the writer's block for my other account's fanfiction, _**Blue Ash Dawn**_. To those that was fond of that said fanfiction, I'm so, so **sorry**! I'll try and get it done soon! I just got a problem with the words, right now. Just…give me some more time, okay?

Also, please don't complain about this being an oneshot, _please_. This already had been beta'd but any of you see any sort of mistake, please let me know!

Please review and tell me what you guys think! Thank you!

_**You'll Be My Death**_

**_P.S.: Why are you guys ALERTING my ONESHOTS? Quit it! I'm NOT going to continue it! _PERIOD_!_**


End file.
